The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) radio access network (RAN) collaboration has addressed device to device (D2D) proximity services (ProSe) or proximity based applications. A core component of proximity services is discovery of user equipment (UE), also referred to as user devices, apparatuses and the like. ProSe discovery may involve two or more UEs in proximity to one another. Identified use cases for proximity-based services include public safety and non-public safety scenarios.
In some cases, a UE in an idle (non-network-connected) mode may voluntarily initiate a ProSe D2D discovery session. This may affect the stability of the discovery system performance as the UE in the idle mode will use network resources for the discovery session. In some cases, use of network resources by the UE in the idle mode may hinder discovery sessions of the UE in a connection mode, and in some cases, the discovery session of the UE in the idle mode may fail due to insufficient resources or collision with another discovery session.